A Ring(Redo)
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Amara Messer is a first year Hufflepuff student hoping to get back the one she lost. With the Dark Lord on the rise and the need to keep her away grows what will happen to her heart and the boy she loves?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Redoing this story. Hope to make it better and finish the series up!

* * *

"Uncle Sev!" Draco yelled happily running into me his arms wrapping around my legs along with another pair.

I stared at Lucius over my Fire Whiskey amusement dancing in my eyes. The older man smirked back his eyebrow arching as I looked down at the children wrapped around me.

"Hello, Draco," I greeted calmly, "Hello, Amara."

Draco grinned happily up at me while Amara simply buried her head into my legs. It was odd to watch the two of them together knowing that they were so far different in their personalities.

My godson was one of having the attention on him. It was odd when he didn't have his mouth open and beware if he didn't get his way. The boy knew how to throw a fit.

Amara, on the other hand, it was a problem actually getting her to talk. Even at four years old she was quiet. Easily following whatever it was that her best friend decided to do.

It as clear that Draco was the one that decided what games to play. Though his parents and I had watched them long enough to know that he worked with what Amara would want to do as well.

"No sad, Amara," Draco nodded his head seriously, "I get my Daddy. You get Uncle Sev."

"What exactly will you and her 'get', Draco?" Lucius questioned curiously.

"Huggles!"

Lucius chuckled deeply as he set his drink down and opened his arms for his son. Draco launched himself into his fathers arms cuddling into his chest a content sigh leaving his lips.

Amara shuffled her feet before staring up at me with ocean eyes. Placing my drink down I lifted the child up and sat her on my lap. The small girl grinned happily up at me before following her friends example and cuddling into me.

Staring down at the child I took notice of how pale I looked compared to her. Amara had rich brown skin that seemed all the darker against the yellow dress she was wearing.

"Have you two eaten lunch yet?" I questioned carding a hand through her waist length, wavy, black hair.

"No," Draco answered as Amara shook her head.

"When your Mother gets back we'll eat. How does Ravioli sound?"

The children nodded their heads enthusiastically before Draco slid out of his Fathers lap his hand out for Amara's. Just as the girl reached out for her best friend an alarm went off.

Lucius's eyes widened as he shot out of his chair. Waving his wand I watched him lose the little color that he had causing my heart to drop to my stomach. I knew what that look meant.

"How many?" I questioned placing Amara on the ground as I stood up.

"Too many," Lucius whispered, "It's started. We must get Amara out of here. You go. Take her home then come back."

Amara's eyes widened in fear a whimper falling from her lips. Draco wrapped his arms around his friend as if he could protect her. Even as the sight warmed my heart I knew it couldn't last.

"Draco," Amara whimpered burying her head in his shoulder.

"We have to go, Amara," I spoke kneeling in front of her.

"Draco."

The little boy looked at me tears gathering in his eyes that he was trying to hold back as he slowly let his friend go pushing her towards me. She stared at Draco in betrayal.

Gathering the girl in my arms I started to stand up when I felt a hand on my arm. Draco quickly turned to run to a bookshelf before coming back. He slipped something into his friends hand and took a step back.

"No, Draco," Amara tried to get out of my arms

"You have to," I attempted to sooth standing up, "It's not safe for you here."

"Go," Draco voiced the word breaking with emotion, "Be safe."

Amara stared at Draco with wide eyes before nodded her head the fight draining out of her. I turned around making my way through the house and out the back. Once I thought we were far enough away I decided that Apparition was the safest way.

When we were standing in front of Amara's house I kneeled down placing her on the ground. Amara looked up at me her face wet with tears while her bottom lip was bloody.

"Amara," I whispered brushing a stray hair out of her face, "You can never tell anyone about this."

"I know," Amara nodded.

"You must believe that this is for the best."

"I lost Dray."

"It will work out. Once the Dark Lord is gone. Until then you have to wait and believe."

"And forget."

"No, never forget. Simply never tell anyone that you were friends with the Malfoy's or with myself."

"Okay."

Sighing softly I stood up and turned to walk away only to stop and turn back looking down at her. Amara was standing in the same spot staring at her hand. Slowly making my way back to her I kneeled once more.

"What did he hand you?" I questioned softly.

"Grandma Dru's ring," Amara responded just as quietly.

It was easy to see that it was a wedding ring and for a moment I was confused until I remembered the photo Narcissa showed me a few months ago. I hadn't thought much about it at the time, but now I saw I was wrong.

Narcissa had just finished telling the children about her and Lucius's wedding when Draco jumped up exclaiming he and Amara would marry. Draco's mother had thought it was 'too adorable' and offered showed them the ring they could use when the time came.

Conjuring a leather band in my hand strung the ring on it and tied it around her neck. As soon as my hand was away from the ring she was clutching it tightly in her own small ones.

"I look forward to it," I smiled standing up once more.

"To what?" Amara questioned confused.

"To see your wedding. I would not miss it."

Amara smiled widely up at me her arms hugging my legs tightly. Patting her back gently I took a step back and pushed her towards her house. The little girl turned and walked away her hand still clutching her ring.

I could see the weight on her shoulders that no four year old should have to bare, but I know that one day all of this would be worth it. She would get the future she and Draco deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amara Messer," Professor McGonagall called her eyes darting around the Great Hall.

Taking a deep breath I slowly made my way up the stairs to the Sorting Hat. As I walked I found myself looking towards the Professor's table. I could hardly believe what I saw.

Severus Snape, a man that I hung off of as a child, was sitting there. Looking at him made my stomach drop. He looked terrifying. Nothing like the man that I used to know.

If this was what the older man was like then what would Draco be like? Did he even remember me? Or had he changed so much that the friendship we had didn't mean anything to him?

Shaking my head slightly I took my seat and waited for the Professor to place the hat on my head. I kept my eyes closed for a moment wanting nothing more than to be excited to be sorted into my Hogwarts house.

As excited as I was to finally be able to go to Hogwarts it was hard not to think about Draco. I spent years upon years wondering what he was like and hoping that he was okay.

Feeling the Sorting Hat hovering over my head I opened my eyes once more. I tried my hardest to hold myself back, but I found myself scanning the crowded hoping to get a glimpse of silver looking back at me.

It was sad and pathetic, but I couldn't stop myself. I missed Draco more than anything and having that ring around my neck made it all the harder to forget. Not that I actually wanted to forget. I just wanted a little peace sometimes.

'_Amara Messer,' _the sorting hat spoke creepily in my head, _'Such a young girl to have such a broken heart. It holds you back in many ways, does it not? All ways except one. You still find a way to help others. You will make a perfect…'_

"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat rang out.

An uproar of applause exploded from the Hufflepuff table letting me know exactly where to go. A smile bloomed on my lips as I made my way down, but I couldn't help but feel disappointment not seeing Draco.

Slowly making my way to the table I watched an older girl scoot over a little offering me a smile. Smiling back I took the seat happily hoping that the kindness she was showing me would be there throughout the year.

Letting out a soft sigh I tired to let myself focus on everything the school year would have in store for me. I needed to think about my school year not someone I hadn't seen in seven years.

"Draco Malfoy," Professor McGonagall called breaking me out of my thoughts.

My eyes shot to the small stage when I heard his name. It had been almost seven years since I had last seen my friend. He looked different, but the same in a odd way. Though I wished he hadn't put his hair like that.

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat rang out before even touching his head.

A smirk that I had never thought I'd see on Draco's face appeared as he made his way to the Slytherin table. As he made his way to the Slytherin table he scanned the crowd his eyes meeting mine.

For a moment it was like nothing had changed. We were still the best of friends. I wanted nothing more than to rush over to him and hug him, but then the reality of the situation came down on me.

Draco and I couldn't be friends until the Dark Lord was gone for good. As much as I wanted to believe that one day that would happen part of me wondered if he was ever going to be defeated.

It wasn't long before all the first years were sorted into their houses and sitting. Dumbledore gave his speech before the food appeared on the tables. A soft amazed laugh fell from my lips as I piled food onto my plate.

The Great Hall was filled with laughter and talking almost instantly. It was amazing to think, but it felt like the people surrounding me were already my friends. I was so happy to be put in Hufflepuff.

As the plates started to empty the prefects called for the first years to follow them. Getting up another girl, Cece Davis, linked her arm with mine a grin on her face. Smiling back I tugged her closer to me as we made our way out of the Great Hall.

When we made our way into the Hufflepuff Common Room the seventh years announced that they would be hosting a party. It was nice to see everyone in the house having fun and getting to know each other.

After about two hours of getting to know my new housemates I decided that I needed some time alone. Seeing Draco again after all these years made me remember the night I had to leave. I hated having to remember that.

"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" a seventh year named Gideon Neils questioned in concern.

"Yeah," I smiled slightly, "I think I ate too much at dinner. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Okay," he smiled back, "Sweet dreams, Amara."

"Sweet dreams, Gideon."

Walking up to my dorm room I looked around taking in my surroundings. There were five beds in total and the whole place was full of a pale yellows and blacks. I thought the yellow would be brighter, but I had to admit I was glad it wasn't.

Looking at the different chests I found mine quickly and went to it. I had the bed in the middle. It was a rather nice place and the whole room smelled like freshly baked peach cobbler.

I kneeled in front of my chest looking through it until I pulled out the bag I filled with my bathroom supplies. Next I looked through my clothing to find some pajamas to wear.

Once I had everything I made my way into the bathroom. I had heard from my parents that the bathrooms were going to be big, but this was beyond anything they had said.

Shaking my head I decided to ignore the world around me and take my shower. I'd take in my new home tomorrow. Right now I just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep.

After the shower I grabbed my back and went to standing in front of the mirror. Carding a hand through my hair I slowly started to braid it. Having hair that reached your booty was not fun when it came to doing it.

Still, I could remember sitting in Narcissa's lap giggling as she weaved flowers into my hair. They always commented on how long my hair was. Lucius was sure my hair was going to be longer than his one day.

Sighing I let my hand travel to my neck and grip the ring tightly. The ring gave me so much strength that I didn't know what I was going to do if I didn't have it. It gave me hope.

Once I finished my hair I took a long, grey hooded sweatshirt and slipped it on. When I was dressed I took my bag back into the bedroom and put it away. Seeing that no one else was in the room I climbed into my bed and closed the curtains around me.

Not wanting to deal with the thoughts in my mind anymore I curled under the blankets and tried to sleep. I hated that it had gotten harder and harder over the years to fall asleep.

Tonight my dreams were plagued with Draco and the Dark Lord. I watched as he took the Dark Mark. As he hurt people. He looked so happy about all the pain that he was doing.

Before I could blink Draco stood in front of me his eyes filled with hatred. Draco lifted his arm pointing his wand at me at my chest. I hoped that he wouldn't hurt me, but I knew better. He was a Death Eater now.

"Kill her, a voice hissed lowly, "Kill the filthy blood traitor."

Draco stared into my eyes before the spell fell from his lips. I felt a scream rip through my throat as I tried to move one last time. The last thing I saw was Draco's eyes looking down at me as I fell limply.

Jumping awake I looked around disoriented. Once I figured out that I was in my bed at Hogwarts I started to calm down. When I had my breathing back I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my head on my knees.

I had been having that dream for years, but it still scared me as if it was the first time. It was my greatest fear. After all this time what if Draco didn't care about me anymore. Just because I remembered doesn't mean he did.

With a sigh I opened the curtains and saw that the sun was barely rising. Looking around I noticed the rest of the curtains were closed so I tried to be as quiet as I could while I gathered some clothes into my bag.

When I had gotten all of my clothes I went into the bathroom. As I hummed softly to myself I pulled out my hair brush. I was never one to really care bout mine or anyone else's looks, but I did want to make myself comfortable.

There was a time when I would ask Narcissa to brush my hair for me. It was usually after I had taken a nap or come out of the shower after getting dirty while playing outside with Draco.

She would sit me on her lap and brush my hair gently while telling me these wonderful stories. Most of them were of when her and Lucius were at Hogwarts, but they always made me happy.

I wanted to have what she and Lucius had, but they had both been in Slytherin and the Dark Lord wasn't as known as now. I was Hufflepuff and Draco was a Slytherin. That made it difficult right there without the Dark Lord.

Once I had finished getting ready for the day I started walking around the school grounds. After all the stories I had heard I wanted to search the place myself and find everything it had to offer.

After searching for awhile I found the library. A smile bloomed to my face when I saw how many books were there. I loved being around books as much as I did when I was a kid.

Lucius taught me about how much books could bring us. It could take you into a different worlds and bring you so many wonderful things. I loved books with all my heart now.

As I walked into the library I heard what sounded like someone crying. Frowning I started to look around the library until I came across the source. At the very back of the library I found a girl, my age, crying next to a stack of books.

"Hi," I whispered.

The girl looked up at me with tears running down her face. I quickly looked her over and saw that she was a Gryffindor and probably a first year like me. Smiling sadly I sat next to her before pulling her into a hug.

"I'm Amara," I continued.

"Hermione," she replied softly.

"Why are you crying?"

"I was hoping it would be different here, but I'm still just the bookworm."

"What makes that a bad thing? Books are some of the best things in the world."

"I know."

"We need bookworms in the world. If we didn't who would give us random information at serious times that stop us from getting killed?"

"True."

"Exactly!"

"Thanks Amara."

"Now worries. Oh, also, I declare you to be my friend."

"Good. I'm glad we're friends."

With a happy smile I started to go through the books that Hermione had pulled out. After awhile we ended up laughing and talking over the books and reading a few sections to each other.

By the time we finished the books different students were walking through the hallways. Smiling I stood up when my stomach started to growl and walked with Hermione to the Great Hall.

Saying our goodbyes we went to out different tables. It was nice being around Hermione and I was happy that she was my friend, but there was something that made my stomach turn.

Hermione was a Muggleborn. It seemed like at every choice I made lately was forcing me a step away from Draco. As much as I wanted to be with him, maybe it wasn't supposed to be. It was just a childhood dream. I should have given up years before this.

"Watch it, Puff," Draco sneered when I accidentally ran into him.


End file.
